


Mist

by Aguma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, angsty
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguma/pseuds/Aguma
Summary: Mungkin Kei memang tidak mau menjadi manusia........Namun berkat Tetsurou dia kini menjadi manusia..........





	Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disacia/gifts).



Kei mungkin sudah lupa bagaimana dia bertemu Tetsurou. Mungkin saja karena mereka sudah terlalu lama bersama hingga kenangan itu sedikit usang dalam kotak ingatannya. Tapi Kei tidak akan pernah lupa setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Tetsurou.

Jangan salah sangka, Kei bukanlah tipe yang romantis. Bukan juga karena Kei peduli pada kata-kata Tetsurou. Ok, mungkin Kei sedikit peduli pada semua kata yang Tetsurou ucapkan padanya. Tapi bukan karena itu juga Kei selalu mengingatnya.

Kuroo Tetsurou, pria dengan gaya rambut tidak jelas itu selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang Kei sendiri tidak paham apa maksudnya. Inilah yang membuat Kei selalu mengingat setiap kata yang Tetsurou ucapkan. Meskipun kebanyakan kata yang keluar dari mulut Tetsurou itu rayuan gombal yang sedikit garing. Namun ada kalanya dimana Tetsurou mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Kei bertanya-tanya.

.  
.  
.

Seperti saat dimana mereka berjalan melewati taman dekat apartemen mereka. Suasana disekitar taman saat itu sedikit ramai. Orang-orang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Suara tawa anak-anak terdengar samar dari arah taman. Kei berjalan dengan santai, sedangkan Tetsurou berjalan di sampingnya dengan sesekali menggumamkan nada dari sebuah lagu yang tidak Kei kenali.

“Hei Kei.” Ucap Tetsurou pelan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

“Hm?” gumam Kei.

Tetsurou menatap Kei dari sudut matanya sekilas sebelum tangannya meraih tangan Kei dan menggenggamnya erat. Kei menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Tetsurou penuh tanya.

“Kei.” Ucap Tetsurou pelan sambil menatap lembut tangan mereka yang bertautan.

“Tetsu?” panggil Kei ragu.

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang selalu membuat Kei bertanya-tanya. Dengan lamanya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, Kei masih saja belum sepenuhnya memahami Tetsurou. Rasanya setiap kali Kei berhasil membuka sebuah pintu, di hadapannya akan selalu muncul pintu lain yang terkunci. Bukankah lima tahun itu waktu yang lama, tapi Tetsurou tetap menjadi misteri bagi Kei.

“Aku sangat yakin kau itu malaikat.” Ucap Tetsurou lembut sambil menatap Kei dengan serius lalu tersenyum.

Kala itu Kei hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget dan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sedangkan Tetsurou terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Kei. Meremas pelan tangan mereka yang bertautan sebelum akhirnya Tetsurou menarik Kei pelan untuk kembali berjalan. Seolah kalimat yang tadi terlontar dari mulutnya bukanlah hal yang aneh.

.  
.  
.

Ya, saat-saat seperti itulah yang membuat Kei tak bisa melupakan kalimat singkat aneh yang terlontar dari mulut Tetsurou. Meski tidak setiap saat, namun pemilihan waktu dan tempat yang sangat random itulah yang selalu mengganggu Kei. Menggelitik sisi keingintahuannya yang selalu saja berujung pada rasa cemas.

Beberapa kalimat acak yang Tetsurou ucapkan secara random memang kadang tidak masuk akal. Namun kadang beberapa kalimat itu membuat Kei resah. Karena kalau Kei boleh jujur, kalimat acak yang selalu Tetsurou ucapakan sungguh mengganggu kinerja otaknya.

Beberapa kalimat yang Tetsurou ucapkan memang tidak ada hubungannya satu sama lain, tapi semua itu tetap saja terlalu menggangu. Dan sikap Tetsurou yang selalu menganggap kalimat yang dia ucapkan tidak penting itulah yang paling mengganggu dari semunya.

.  
.  
.

Kei ingat dengan sangat jelas dengan kalimat yang Tetsurou ucapkan kala mereka tengah menikmati teh mereka ditengah hujan lebat di atas sofa apartemen mereka. Dengan keheningan dan suara hujan yang samar menemani mereka. Kei masih sangat ingat kehangatan dari pelukan Tetsurou saat itu.

“Kau yakin tidak ingin pindah saja ke kamar?” tanya Tetsurou sambil membelai lembut rambut Kei.

“Hmmm, disini lebih nyaman.” Jawab Kei pelan sebelum menghela napasnya pelan lalu menutup kedua matanya.

“Apa kau tidur?” tanya Tetsurou lalu terkekeh pelan.

“Hmmm.” Gumam Kei.

“Kurasa hujannya tidak akan berhenti sampai besok.” Ucap Tetsurou.

“Hmmm.” Lagi-lagi Kei bergumam.

“Aku harap kau tidak akan seperti hujan.” Ucap Tetsurou lalu mengecup lembut rambut Kei.

Mendengar kalimat singkat Tetsurou membuat Kei membuka kedua matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya hingga Kei bisa melihat jelas raut sendu Tetsurou. Kei mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Tetsurou serius. Namun dengan cepat raut sendu itu berubah menjadi lembut saat matanya menatap kedua mata Kei.

“Kau tahu, kau itu tidak cocok jadi hujan.” Jelas Tetsurou singkat.

“Kenapa?” tanya Kei yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Tetsurou.

“Karena kau lebih cocok jadi kunang-kunang. Kau itu kunang-kunang kesayanganku Kei.” Jawab Tetsurou lalu mempererat pelukannya pada Kei.

“Berhenti menggodaku! Kau itu tidak pernah berubah!” seru Kei lalu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Tetsurou.

Melihat reaksi Kei membuat Tetsurou tertawa pelan dan dengan cepat menarik Kei kembali kepelukannya.

“Berjanjilah kau tidak akan jadi hujan, Kei. Berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi.” Gumam Tetsurou lalu mencium pelipis Kei dengan lembut.

Dan Kei hanya bergumam pelan berusaha menelan rasa cemas yang perlahan mulai muncul.

.  
.  
.

Ya, Kei tidak pernah bisa memahami ucapan acak yang Tetsurou lontarkan. Bahkan Kei masih tidak mengerti dengan harapan Tetsurou saat mentari bersinar pada musim dingin kala itu.

.  
.  
.

Kei mengerjapkan matanya pelan ketika sinar mentari mengintip dari balik tirai jendela kamarnya.

“Pagi.” Ucap Tetsurou lembut sebelum mendaratkan kecupan pada kening Kei.

“Hemmm...sudah berapa lama kau bangun?” tanya Kei setelah matanya sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya di kamarnya.

“Cukup lama untuk memandangi wajahmu.” Jawab Tetsurou.

“Heemm...” gumam Kei lalu kembali memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Tetsurou erat.

“Kei, aku harap kau tidak akan marah jika aku bisa membuat mu menjadi manusia suatu saat nanti.” Ucap Tetsurou lembut sambil membelai rambut Kei.

“Aku ini manusia tetsu! Kau pikir aku apa?” ucap Kei sedikit kesal diiringi kekehan pelan Tetsurou.

“Aku harap kau akan cukup merasa bersyukur sebelum kau memutuskan untuk membenci ku.” Harap Tetsurou jujur.

“Tetsu? Ini masih pagi, bisakah kau tidak memulai keanehanmu itu?” gumam Kei kesal.

Mendengar gumaman kesal Kei justru membuat Tetsurou tertawa lepas dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

.  
.  
.

Selama mereka bersama sudah banyak kalimat acak yang Tetsurou ucapkan pada Kei. Namun ada satu kalimat yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa Kei lupakan. Satu-satunya kalimat yang selalu menemaninya hingga saat ini. Kalimat yang entah kenapa Tetsurou pilih pada saat itu.

.  
.  
.

Saat itu Kei tengah duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton acara di televisi dengan bosan. Cuaca malam itu sangat panas mengingat saat itu sedang musim panas. Tetsurou masih belum pulang karena dia harus lembur.

Setelah bosan dengan acara televisi yang dia tonton, Kei memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju beranda. Langit malam kala itu tak berawan dan bulan bersinar terang. Hembusan angin malam di musim panas terasa sangat menyejukkan. Tidak ada yang spesial hari itu.

Kei tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan enggan Kei kembali ke ruang tamu dan menjawab panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

“Tetsu.” Sapa Kei datar.

“Kei.” Suara Tetsurou terdengar lega.

“Ada apa?” tanya Kei sedikit curiga.

“Tidak, aku hanya takut kau sudah tidur.” Jawab Tetsurou diiringi tawa.

“Aku kan sudah janji akan menunggu mu pulang. Lagi pula kenapa kau menelpon ku?” tanya Kei lembut.

“Hemmm... aku hanya ingin mendengar suara mu.” Balas Tetsurou lembut.

“Kau kan sudah mendengar suaraku setiap hari.” Jawab Kei datar.

“Hemmm...” gumam Tetsurou.

“Sudah, lebih baik kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu itu dan cepat pulang.” Ucap Kei lembut.

“Hemm... tapi aku belum puas mendengar suara mu Kei.” Rengek Tetsurou pelan lalu disusul suara batuk pelan.

“Tetsu? Apa kau sakit?” tanya Kei khawatir.

“Tidak Kei, aku tidak apa-apa.” Jawab Tetsurou lembut.

“Apa kau yakin? Lebih baik kau cepat pulang supaya kau bisa istirahat.” Ucap Kei cepat.

“Heemmm.... baiklah.” Jawab Tetsurou singkat.

“Aku akan menunggu mu.” Balas Kei.

“Heemm...Kei?” ucap Tetsurou lirih.

“Tetsu?” balas Kei pelan.

“Kei, aku sangat mencintaimu. Meskipun orang-orang bilang kau itu dingin, menyebalkan dan kadang susah dimengerti. Aku tetap mencintaimu.” Ucap Tetsurou semakin pelan.

Suara bising samar tertangkap indra pendengaran Kei ketika Tetsurou berhenti bicara.

“Tetsu? Kau sebenarnya ada dimana?” tanya Kei cemas.

“Kei, dengarkan aku. kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayangi mu? Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu? Kei? Kau harus ingat itu semua. Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan lupa kalau aku mencintaimu.” Ucap Tetsurou sambil terengah.

“Tetsu? Tolong katakan padaku kau ada dimana?” tanya Kei semakin cemas karena suara bising yang dia dengar samar-samar tadi mulai semakin jelas.

“Kei, berjanjilah padaku.” Bisik Tetsurou.

“Iya Tetsu.” Jawab Kei pelan.

“Aku mencintaimu Tsukishima Kei.” Ucap Tetsurou lembut lalu sambungan terputus.

Kalimat terakhir yang Kei dengar sebelum akhirnya sambungan teleponnya terputus menyisakan keheningan. Kalimat terakhir yang Kei dengar sebelum akhirnya dia tidak bisa lagi menghubungi Tetsurou. Berapa kalipun Kei menelpon selalu saja mesin penjawab otomatis dengan suara Tetsurou yang menjawabnya. Dan tiap kali bunyi pip menyapa indra pendengarannya, Kei hanya bisa bergumam dengan suara yang bergetar.

“Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsu.” Ucap Kei lirih.

.  
.  
.

Kala itu Kei tidak tahu jika Tetsurou mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan pulang. Sebenarnya kecelakaan itu tidak terlalu parah. Dari apa yang bisa Kei dengar dari penjelasan paramedis tentang penyebab kematian Tetsurou adalah kehabisan darah. Andai saja paramedis datang lebih cepat mungkin Tetsurou bisa diselamatkan.  
Kei hanya bisa tersenyum getir mengingat kalimat acak yang selalu Tetsurou ucapkan. Kini Kei hanya bisa mengingat. Berharap semua akan berlalu dan rasa kebas di hatinya ini bisa perlahan memudar.

Kebanyakan orang yang tidak memahami Kei selalu berkata bahwa dia mungkin bukan manusia mengingat sikap dan perilakunya yang dingin dan selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya setiap waktu. 

Semua itu mungkin ada benarnya, mungkin saja Kei bukan manusia. Bahkan setelah kematian Tetsurou, dia masih saja tidak berubah. Menyimpan semuanya sendirian tanpa mempedulikan rasa lelah yang selalu menemaninya. Mungkin hanya Akiteru dan beberapa orang yang dia anggap teman yang tahu benar apa yang dia rasakan. Tahu benar apa yang terjadi padanya. Tahu benar seberapa hancur dirinya.

Mungkin Kei memang tidak mau menjadi manusia karena jika menjadi manusia harus merasakan berbagai emosi seperti ini, maka Kei lebih baik tidak menjadi manusia. Namun berkat Tetsurou dia kini menjadi manusia. Berkat Tetsurou dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya. Topeng keras yang dulu selalu bisa dia kenakan dengan nyaman kini telah hancur terkikis air matanya yang jatuh setiap malam.

Kini Kei mengerti arti dari harapan Tetsurou dulu. Kei yakin dia tidak akan pernah bersyukur menjadi manusia. Dia tidak akan bersyukur untuk semua luka yang dia terima untuk menjadi manusia. Tidak, Kei tidak akan pernah bersyukur jika menjadi manusia berarti harus kehilangan Tetsurou selamanya. Kei tidak akan pernah bersyukur sama sekali untuk semua itu.

Kei tidak akan bersyukur untuk itu semua. namun satu hal yang Kei tahu, dia akan selalu bersyukur karena bertemu dengan Tetsurou. Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bernapas hingga saat ini. Karena dimasa depan tidak akan ada lagi yang mencari Tetsurou. Namun Kei yakin, di masa depan nanti akan ada yang mencari mereka berdua.

 

Jika kau tidak bisa terbang dengan sayap itu, lebih baik cabut saja sayap mu.  
Terbang bukanlah satu satunya jalan untuk kita.  
Hujan saja tidak pernah berhenti meski matahari bersinar terang.  
Goresan dan luka tidak akan pernah hilang meski kita terus melangkah.  
Meskipun kita berjalan tanpa tujuan, menebak masa depan itu hal yang sangat sulit.  
Kau harus tahu jika hari ini ada karena keberadaanmu.  
Aku akan membuat mu bersyukur terlahir sebagai manusia.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih hayu dan disa buat promt nya T.T


End file.
